


Still Twins

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reunion Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taako deals with being a twin, post-Wonderland. Lup helps. They both deal with having been apart.





	Still Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Might be revised because my second beta hasn't gotten back to me yet on this but it should (hopefully) be more or less free of typos.
> 
> Spoilers for the Finale and Wonderland, may be completely non-compliant with the last part of it once that airs but eh.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Barry and Kravitz both know about and are totally chill with this and supportive of their love interests  
> \- Fuck me right up thinking about Taako not looking like Lup anymore because they changed how he looked in Wonderland and both of them being a bit fucked up about it  
> \- I imagine they find and regrow Lup a body because it's just more convenient that way and also because I had to do it to make them fuck  
> \- In this they've both had top surgery/alterations made but not bottom because that's what I felt most comfortable with writing given my own experience of being trans  
> \- Taako is absolutely still gay and I don't consider this to be unfaithful to that, even though Lup is a woman. This is largely a venting of my own feelings and experiences in many ways and for Lup and Taako it's about them being them. They don't have a romantic relationship in this fic and the sex is just sex and purely an extension of their sibling relationship.

It’s been too long for them both. Lup and Taako, immeasurably close on their journey, haven’t _really_ seen each other for so long and it was only a matter of time before that came to a head. It takes a few months, Lup is waiting for something and maybe a couple days after she’s finally regained a physical, non-lich body, Lup finds her way into Taako’s room. Taako is sitting on his bed and given elves don’t sleep, he’s been spending quite a lot of time in it. Even after all this time, Lup _knows_ Taako and she _knows_ when something is wrong.

She’d seen, before, when Taako dropped the illusion, when he showed Kravitz what he looked like now. Still her beautifully handsome brother but… Different. It was jarring to her, too. She thinks she knows, better than most others at least, what might be bothering him. Because Lup and Taako are twins, and she’s gotten used to seeing her own face in his. And she doesn’t, anymore. Not quite. It’s almost like looking into one of those weird, wavy mirrors now. She can still see _Taako_ but it’s…

“I know.” Taako tells her. “You look more like me than I do.”

“That’s-“ She wants to say that’s not true and objectively, it isn’t. But she can see it, in a way. Understand how he feels and she knows that both of them know saying that won’t really do anything to make him feel better. Instead she sits next to him, puts an arm around his shoulders and says, “You’re my brother.”

Lup has always been the stronger of the two of them, when they were together. Well, not always, but it is a recurring theme in their lives. And right now, Taako needs someone to be stronger. Someone who understands without him having to say it.

“Taako.” Lup says, after a long silence. Her hand comes up to cup his chin and she gently turns his head until he’s facing her. Looking into her eyes. He sees the same pain he feels inside of her. _I lost you_. Just how much he had lost and hadn’t even known about bubbles up inside him suddenly and it’s all he can do to grab at her desperately.

“Lup.” His voice cracks. “Lup, I-“

She silences him with a kiss. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, he knows. He remembers now, remembers _everything_ and he knows he needs her now.

“I’ve got you.” She murmurs against his lips, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms to help and once she has it off she attaches her lips to his collarbone. She still remembers all the sensitive spots on his body and he tilts his head, encouraging. She only pulls away long enough to lift her own shirt up and off and then she’s back on him, pushing him back down on the bed and crawling over him. She presses a kiss to the center of his stomach, impatiently pulling his skirt down over his hips.

Then Taako is naked in front of her and she sits back, surveying his body now. A part of him wants to fold his arms over his chest, cover himself in some way but this is _Lup_ and so instead he settles them above his head, arches his hips and back up a bit and shows off the best he can.

“Definitely still my brother.” Lup gives a little laugh, tucks her hair behind one ear, leans down and licks right into his cunt with no preamble at all.

“ _Fuck_!” Is the only response he can manage, legs jerking in surprise and pleasure until she catches them and helps him fold them over her shoulders. Even after all this time she knows how to work him perfectly, alternating between licking deep into him and short little flicks of her tongue against his clit.

Taako buries one hand in Lup’s hair and although he doesn’t want to look at his body, not really, he watches her. Can’t take his eyes off her. She watches him back, maintaining eye contact with him. Like neither of them can really believe they’re here, together again.

Taako is close now and Lup knows it, backs off and sits up again even as he whines and grabs at her. Her lips and chin are shining with how wet he is and his breath catches in his throat at it, a new tendril of heat curling in his belly. He can see how hard she is, her skirt doing nothing in this position but outlining it.

“Fuck me.” It’s not quite a demand and not quite a request when Taako says it. If anything, it’s almost just an acknowledgment of the natural progression of what they’re doing.

“Patience.” Lup says, runs her fingers up and down his thigh, but she contradicts herself by immediately shedding her own skirt and panties. They join Taako’s on the floor and then Lup is over him and Taako reaches for her, arching up into her. She doesn’t waste any time sliding into him and even after all these years it still feels familiar, something he feels like he missed desperately even when he didn’t remember she existed.

He reaches up between them, cups one of her breasts and rolls a nipple between his fingers and she responds with a catch of breath and a breathy, “ _Ah!_ ”

Taako’s hands slide around to her back, pulling her down against him to kiss her again. He lets himself get lost in his twin and allows his insecurities to fall away for the moment. He buries himself in her smell, in the feel of her inside him, in the way her lipstick hasn’t smudged even a bit through all of this and how soft her hair is in his hands when he grabs onto it.

Lup fucks him in quick, sharp thrusts that tell him she’s barely holding onto her control. He pulls her head down to press their foreheads together and says, “It’s okay, Lup, I’m here. You know. Taako, from TV. Your bro.”

That pulls a shaky laugh from her that trails off into a moan as he folds a leg over her hips and changes the angle so she can slide even deeper into him. He’s not going to let go of her again, he decides. He’s never losing his sister again. And then it’s all just gasps and moans and the two of them wrapped up into each other until finally, after what feels simultaneously like an eternity and way too soon, Taako comes with a gasp of, “Lup _fuck_.”

Lup doesn’t last after that, burying her face in his shoulder in response and whispering his name as she spills inside him. He clings to her for as long as he can, holding her there inside him until she goes soft. Even after that, he doesn’t let go and neither does she. They’re sweaty and sticky and it’s a bit gross but he wouldn’t give up the chance to be close with his sister for the world, not after everything. Taako doesn’t get many chances to be close with _anyone_.

Finally he finds his voice and raises a fist as he says, cautiously, “Still twins?”

“Forever, babe.” Lup responds, fistbumping him without sitting up from where she’s using his shoulder as a pillow.

The thread of warmth that makes its way into its chest at that is something he knows he’ll always hold onto.


End file.
